


Break Time

by iiiofswords



Series: DBH Human AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiiofswords/pseuds/iiiofswords
Summary: Connor is nothing but lucky that Daniel is absolutely head over heels in love with him. If Simon had texted him asking about that favor (which he has) he’d get nothing but middle finger emojis and texts that said fuck you just to add salt to responses.





	Break Time

The day had started off as normal, Daniel had a day off from his part time job and was trying to catch some extra z’s before Simon inevitably began to beg him to visit if Daniel wasn’t doing anything important. Connor left for work at around 3:30AM and it’s already 8AM now, he’s not expecting to hear anything from him until it’s closer to 4PM, but his phone vibrates with Connor’s ring tone and a hand dips out of the duvet to grab the phone to answer the text. 

> Connor is nothing but lucky that Daniel is absolutely head over heels in love with him. If Simon had texted him that (which he has) he’d get nothing but middle finger emojis and texts that said fuck you just to add salt to responses. 

Daniel’s response from Connor is nothing but a ton of heart emojis. He groans, rolling over to bury his face in his pillow for a few seconds before finally pushing himself out of the bed. The bed is nicest thing in their shitty apartment, the dresser is some shitty beat-up thing he’d found at second hand store, but the bed was bought new, one of the few new things Connor and he had purchased with their first paychecks. 

He struggles, still half asleep, to shove his legs into some skinny jeans he’s grabbed from the floor, leaving the shirt he’d slept in on for easiness, it wasn’t like it smelt or anything; he’d only be about for a small amount of time. 

Grabbing the container marked as ‘lunch’ with a sticky note in Connor’s terrible scrawl, Daniel places it on the kitchen table, pulling his shoes on quickly and grabbing the car keys (Connor always carpooled, solely in case Daniel needed to visit Simon, he was good like that, didn’t try to tell Daniel his relationship with his twin was codependent unlike other past asshole exes) before grabbing the container and taking off. 

The precinct was busy as usual when Daniel walks in, one of Connor’s coworkers kindly pointing him off to another corner of the precinct, letting Daniel know to make it quick and to be careful as his boyfriend had been assigned to a homicide case and Daniel couldn’t poke around. Of course that’s going to make Daniel even more nosey than usual. Connor only needs Daniel to clear his throat before his boyfriend is turning around eagerly to face him.

Daniel had never really seen Connor in his police get-up, the brunette was usually getting up at the crack of dawn, only giving a quick kiss before Daniel was rolling over to catch more sleep. He knew enough that it was different from Connor’s normal get up, geeky tshirts and jeans or suit jackets over button ups (and jeans) but he’d never actually seen him in uniform, quickly walking over to greet Daniel. 

He’s fucking hot in uniform is what he is.

Fuck. 

_Fuck_. 

“Hey, thank you, I would’ve been starving if it wasn’t for you,” Connor leans in to place a chaste kiss against Daniel’s cheek, smiling sheepishly as he takes the tupperware of Simon’s cooking. They stand there a little awkwardly, staring at each other, Connor waiting for Daniel to say something in return and Daniel thinking. 

Giving Connor a look-over, Daniel smiles sweetly, “walk me back to my car?” Really, it’s nothing but a ploy to get Connor alone, his boyfriend doesn’t pick up on his signal (idiot), but it’s fine because he’s parked their car far enough that no one will bother either of them. Connor glances back to what Daniel assumes is his superior, who gives an approving nod, waving Connor and Daniel off with tiny gesture. 

Connor shly reaches for Daniel’s hand as they make their way to the car, it’s cute in it’s own way and causes even Daniel to blush a little with how sweet Connor always is; it’s kind of gross too. The brunette tries to make small talk on the way to the car but Daniel is barely listening, all he can think about is how Connor’s biceps look in his tshirt, how fit his normally scrawny looking boyfriend is. 

“Daniel, are you even listening?” 

Daniel blinks, looking around and realizing they’re at the car already, damn he hadn’t even gotten the chance to butter Connor up to messing around before Connor inevitable went back to work. He always changed before coming home, he could either admit the uniform did something for him or try to just get Connor to fool around with him. “No,” the blond finally admits, giving Connor a sweet smile, pulling him close by grabbing at his shirt. 

The shared kiss is hot, Connor used to suck at kissing, but now? Now, Connor knows the right amount of tongue and teeth to use that makes Daniel’s toes curl in pleasure, makes him wet and hot and ready. “I have to get back to work,” Connor whines, softly, one hand curling around the back of Daniel’s hip and the other pressing against the small of his back. Daniel’s response is to kiss him again, shifting them so Daniel’s back is pressed against the car and Connor is pressing against him. 

“No. Stay here for a little longer.”

It’s not a question, it’s a **demand**. 

Connor let’s out a pained breath, pressing his forehead against Daniel’s shoulder, hips pressing against Daniel’s. “You’re gonna kill me,” he groans out, both hands tight on the blond’s hips, “ten minutes is all I can spare, my boss will reprimand me otherwise.” 

Daniel can work with ten minutes, Connor will have to sacrifice his own pleasure, but it’s not like it’s the first time. Peeking around, Daniel makes sure no one’s around before reaching down to his jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and making even faster work of his zipper, his eyes meet Connor’s and there’s an unspoken conversation between them. One of Connor’s arms shifts to wrap around Daniel’s hips, pulling him closer while the other all but unceremoniously dives into Daniel’s jeans. 

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Connor grits out, mouth latching onto Daniel’s neck as his hand worms it’s way down into Daniel’s briefs, long, thin fingers brushing against the lips of Daniel’s cunt. A soft moan makes its way out of Daniel, hips stuttering in Connor’s hand, seeking more and more from the brunette, he already knows how wet he is. 

Connor’s fingers delve deeper, brushing against his clit before one finger finally slides into him and Daniel can’t choke back the deep moan, “c’mon… c’mon.” he grunts out. Before he can continue asking for more, Connor catches him in another kiss, silencing him as another finger slides in alongside the first finger. 

Thin fingers work themselves up into brunette locks, twisting tightly as Daniel rocks his hips into Connor’s hand and fingers, Connor’s thumb pressing up tight against his clit so with every rock forward it pushes pressure on the bundle of nerves. Daniel’s panting into Connor’s mouth before the other even builds up a steady rhythm, already hot from just seeing his boyfriend in his stupid police uniform. 

“Fuck me harder…” Daniel says please, _almost_ ; Connor can hear the please in his voice though, slipping a third finger between the other two, twisting and spreading as he quickens his pace. It’s a constant back and forth between them, Connor fucking Daniel harder and faster with his fingers, hand trapped in the tight confines of skinny jeans, thumb rubbing circles around Daniel’s clit and pressing even harder against it when Daniel rocks forward. “Please,” Daniel finally stutters into his mouth, one hand twisted in Connor’s hair, the other gripping his blue tshirt. 

Daniel barely needs anything more, another twist of Connor’s fingers and his hips are stuttering up as any cry is lost between their mouths, gushing wet against Connor’s fingers. “Fuck baby,” Connor groans out, slowly pulling his hand away, fingers soaked with Daniel’s slick, and Daniel can feel him hard against his thigh. 

Giving Connor a lewd grin, Daniel leans in, grasping Connor’s thin wrist and sucking his fingers into his mouth, licking off his own slick and sucking until all of Connor’s fingers are clean and the only fluid leftover is Daniel’s spit. The brunette’s dick twitches against his thigh and Daniel laughs, his poor boyfriend, he’ll have to wait till after his shift’s over. 

“Poor baby,” Daniel whispers, he slides his hand into Connor’s pants, adjusting his dick until it looks less like Connor’s sporting an erection. “Go back to work, I’ll see you at home.”


End file.
